Pink and Purple
by Tsubasa8
Summary: For some reason I thought a Lazy Town and Invader Zim crossover fanfic would be amusing. This is the result.


Me: Aside from the horrible title (I couldn't think of anything effective); I hope you can find some level of entertainment in this fanfic.

Disclaimer: "Lazy Town" and "Invader Zim" are properties of their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: Intrusion

The sun was shining as an airship hovered in the clear sky. Inside someone was flipping about the interior, performing feats that could only be described as super. Yes, this blue-clad being was the town's resident superhero – Sportacus. He was performing his healthy daily routine of morning exercise and a square breakfast, followed by a grin which was looking forward to the new day.

Underground another fellow was tending to his own routine. Robbie Rotten was sleeping in. It was Lazy Town after all, and Mr. Rotten was the by far the laziest resident; if you didn't count his efforts to make the other inhabitants follow his pattern. Those kids above ground would always be making noise by being active, and despite his attempts to put a stop to it, his plans would always be thwarted by Sportacus.

It came as a surprise then, that when Robbie awoke it was at two in the afternoon. He did a double-take when he read his clock and fumbled to sit up in his furry orange armchair. "What!? It's the afternoon? But how…?" Robbie quieted and strained his ears to listen for sound from above. There was none. Did his ears deceive him? Were children not playing outside? Not sure whether to be shocked or ecstatic, Robbie bolted from his seat and scampered up the stairs to gaze through his periscope.

He spun it around trying to search for signs of the children. They weren't at the sports pavilion, which was good. Neither were they in that silly tree house they had built. Robbie was nearly in high spirits until he spotted the group sitting on a row of benches, surrounded by books.

"They're… _reading_?" Robbie squeezed that last word out with some vehemence and tore his gaze away. "That's nearly as bad as them playing!" He returned to spying on them through the periscope.

At the far right sat a girl dressed in pink from head to toe; even her hair was that colour. She was quietly reading a book to herself while a boy with orange hair and a visor flipped through the pages of a computer magazine.

"Hey Pixel, check this out." A girl to his other side in pigtails plus one extra at the top of her head chuckled as she shoved her comic book in his face. "Doesn't this guy remind you of Stingy?"

"_Excuse me, Trixie!_" Stingy himself said in an affronted tone. He pulled at his yellow vest indignantly. "I'm _right here_."

"I know, that's why I said it so loudly," Trixie snickered.

Stingy gasped. "That's it! I want _my _comics back!" He snatched at the comic book but Trixie yanked it away from his reach.

The girl in pink moved the book in her hands from her face and sighed. "Guys, we're supposed to be reading books, not magazines and comics."

"But I like these," Pixel insisted. "They're informative."

"Well these are _comic books_," Trixie rebutted while keeping Stingy at bay. "Besides, I don't know how you can read a book that has no pictures."

She was about to say something in regards to that when someone called out to her.

"Stephanie!" A young blond boy wearing a red blanket as a cape was makings his way towards his friends. In his arms were stacks of books, towering so tall that it obscured his vision. "Stephanie, I got some more books from the library!"

Stephanie leant forward and her eyes widened. The young boy was about to unknowingly step onto an out of place skateboard. "Ziggy, watch out!"

"Huh?" He stepped on it despite her warning, and he wobbled with the books he held as the skateboard zipped forward. Ziggy gave a yelp and the kids shouted as he was on a collision course straight for them.

Up in the airship the crystal on Sportacus' chest beeped and flashed. He halted in his steps and glanced down at his front. "Someone's in trouble! Door!" he commanded, and the hatch to his ship opened with a hush. Sportacus grabbed the bungee cord from his supply of sports equipment and stepped out to secure one end to his ship. With a twirl of his feet he wrapped the other end around his legs before pulling the goggles on his head over his eyes and diving off.

The air whistled in his ears as he descended. When he just reached the ground the cord grew taught and it sprung back up. Sportacus curled to undo the bind on his legs and tossed the end aside before twisting in midair to land on his feet. As he replaced his goggles he could hear distant cries of the children. He rushed off, flipping and tumbling in midair to reach them.

Ziggy was close to ramming the others now. His friends braced themselves for impact. Sportacus had them in his sights now. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a yo-yo, flinging it forward to grind against the front wheels of the skateboard and bring it to a stop. Ziggy flew over the kids, showering them with dropped books before Sportacus caught him.

In his chambers Robbie made a gagging sound at the sight of Sportacus coming to the rescue yet again.

The mustached hero set Ziggy down and patted him on the back. "Ziggy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," the boy panted. "Thanks, Sportacus!"

Sportacus thumbed his nose humbly. "No problem!"

"Sportacus!" Stephanie and the others jogged up to them.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted. "What's up?"

Stephanie gestured to the literature littering the ground. "We were doing some reading. It's such a nice day out we decided to do it here."

"Ah, yes." Sportacus grinned. "It's good to exercise the mind as well as the body, especially on a day like this."

"Except Pinky here's taken a liking to reading books with only words in them." Trixie pointed to the novel still in Stephanie's hands.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that," Sportacus replied good-naturedly. "That way you can use your imagination more. What's the story like?"

Stephanie brightened at the interest in her reading. "It's about a boy genius who becomes bored one day, so he decides to create a teleportation machine which can take him to other worlds!"

"_Really?_" Sportacus was using that odd emphasis he sometimes adopted when he said that word.

When they started yammering on about how wonderful and magical stories were, Robbie tore his eyes away from the periscope before they could break into song. He pushed the periscope behind him and leant on the nearby railing feeling nauseous.

"Stories! Pah! Who needs that?" His face twitched. "And one about nonsense like teleportation machines that can…" Robbie paused, a sense of dawning coming over him. "… That can take him to other worlds!" The slim, robed villain in his pajamas threw his hands up in the air triumphantly. "Yes! If I had one of those teleportation machines, I could send Sportaflake to a different world and leave him there – FOREVER!"

Robbie quickly changed into his day clothes and set to work on building a teleportation machine. About halfway through he realized he had no clue how to construct something like that, so he opted for his second option – ordering for one over the telephone.

It arrived a moment later, coming down the chute to his lair and landing with a loud thud. He excitedly took a crowbar to the wooden crate and cracked it open, the walls falling to the floor. There stood his beauty of a teleportation machine, with its shining curved top, slender steel poles, and two large light bulbs protruding from above. A panel stuck out from one side of the glass walls so the destination could be programmed. The walls might be problem if he needed to lure Sportacus inside, but he would worry about that later. Right now he was just too pleased with the sight.

"Yes!" Robbie turned and launched into a diabolical monologue. "With this, I'll be rid of Sportacus once and for all! I'll destroy the machine once he's gone so he'll have no way to come back!" This was promptly followed by some maniacal laughter.

Behind him the machine flickered. The lights lit, and it began to make a whirring sound accompanied by sparking. Robbie heard it, his laughter slowly dying down. He looked back tentatively at the teleportation machine coming alive when he hadn't even so much as touched it since its arrival. What could be happening? Was someone…?

"AAAUGH!!" Robbie dove behind his armchair as the machine exploded with a bright light, sending bits of metal and glass flying. The tinkling of debris hung in the air, along with smoke from the explosion. Robbie peered over the fur of his chair to look where the machine once stood. The smoke made it a bit difficult to see, but as it dissipated Robbie thought he could make out a vertical shadow. That didn't make sense though, since the explosion should have decimated the teleporter.

Then he saw them. A glasses-wearing boy with a big head… a being who looked like a boy but had green skin in addition to a robot hanging off his shoulder… and the girl who stood between them with a hand at each of their throats.

* * *

Me: Yeah, this was just to introduce how they get there. Future chapters will actually have them involved in the storyline.


End file.
